War of Hearts
by pretty-moon-princess
Summary: Domino city belongs to two rival gangs. One led by Marik the other led by Bakura. When ryou, a young boy that was saved by Marik, runs away and is found by Bakura thing begin to get a lil intense. BR YY MM JS MA please RR


By day Domino city belong to the people, by night the west belonged to Jagged Gold a gang led by a young man named Marik. The east belonged to The White Diamonds a gang led by another young man named Bakura. Both gangs were constantly at war, it had been going on so long most people had forgotten how it started in the first place.  
  
A boy no older than fifteen with silver hair and chocolate brown eyes ran out of the school gates. He spotted a black car across the road that he knew was waiting for him. He duct into some bushes hoping that the driver hadn't seen him. All he ever wanted was to be able to walk home in the afternoon and enjoy the world around him like a normal kid.  
  
When he thought he saw the car drive away he got out of the bushes and began walking, he was about a cross an open alleyway when a big black car drove out in front of him. He cursed under his breath as the door opened and out stepped a blonde woman wearing a white corset-top and a purple mini- skirt. "Ryou did you seriously think I'd let you get away?" asked the woman. "Mai please, can I just walk the rest of the way home?" asked Ryou "yeah and have Marik bite my head off for leaving you in danger? Get in the car Ryou, before I throw you in" said Mai.  
  
Ryou reluctantly got into the car; they arrived at the mansion not long after, Mai got out her security ID and swiped it through the slot receiving a small ding and the door opening automatically. Mai and Ryou walked into the living room, Mia greeting everyone as she sat down. Ryou sat as far away from the group as possible, putting his headphone over his ears. "What's wrong with Ryuo-chan?" asked Yami. "He tried to do another runner," said Mai. "I did not I just wanted to walk home like any other normal kid!" said Ryou his head phones no on the chair beside him. "Can everyone please clear out? I want to have a talk with Ryou-chan," said Marik.  
  
In a few seconds the room was empty except for Marik and Ryou. "Why do you insist on disobeying me?" asked Marik. "I didn't I just wanted to walk home" said Ryou. "You could have been kidnapped Ryou-chan, I'm only trying to protect" said Marik. "By treating me a like a child?" asked Ryou. "You are a child," said Marik, "I'm fifteen years old, I can't ever walk home from school" yelled Ryou. "I can't afford you getting hurt or kidnapped, you know how the White Diamonds operate, you know what they did" said Marik.  
  
FlashBack  
  
"Come on," said a fourteen-year-old Marik as he and a group of young teenagers crept into a building that they had just witnessed being destroyed by the gang they knew as the White Diamonds. "Ok you guys look in that room, Seto your with me" said Marik. Marik and Seto walked in and out of various rooms. They crept into the last room, what they saw next shocked them to the core, there in middle of the floor lay two dead bodies with their throats cut. It was then that noticed a small child that looked about five-six years old tugging on the dead woman's hand crying.  
  
"Mummy please wake up" whispered the boy, he looked up at Marik and Seto "make my mummy and daddy wake up" said the boy "I can't" said Mari scooping the boy up into his arms and carried him out of the room. "Seto, go gather everyone" said Marik. When everyone was all together Marik put the boy down in middle of the circle of people. "From this day forth every member of Jagged Gold must protect this boy by any means possible" said Marik. Everyone agreed and so it was done.  
  
End ofFlashBack  
  
"You can't tell me what to do!" yelled Ryou. "Oh yes I can" yelled Marik "you not my father and you never will be!" yelled Ryou running out of the room into the garden and over the stonewall. Marik had just realised what had happened and quickly looked at the clock, it was 5pm the sun would almost be set. Marik yelled for everyone to come into the lounge "Ryou's run off, we have to find him before The White Diamonds do" said Marik.  
  
Ryou had made it to the middle of the city, he knew it was only a matter of time before he was found and taken home. When he looked back he could see Yami and Seto searching different streets calling his name. Before Ryou could run away they spotted him and started to run toward him. Ryou knew he couldn't out run them so he ran down into a crowded subway. Yami and Seto followed but by the time they got down there Ryou had blended into the crowd. And was just about to board a train when they spotted him again. They ran toward him just as the doors closed and the train began to move. Ryou smiled at them and waved as the train left the station.  
  
Seto flipped out his cell-phone and dialled "he got away, he's on a train heading east" said Seto in the phone.  
  
Oh cliffy! Hope you like it! Please read and review, constructive criticism welcomed! But please no flames! Love always Jessdacutie! 


End file.
